Squirrel719
Squirrel719 is a user of the English Polandball wikia. His icon is the Devon flag Info *On the political compass - Left Wing (Socialist, Activist, Libertarian, Syndacist or Communist, he doesn't exactly know) *Nationality - Devonian with ancestry from Cornwall and London and Derbyshire. (Even though he hates northerners and Londoners) *Southwesterland - Southwesterland is a seperatist movement that he created himself. It involves Cornwall, Dorset, Devon and Somerset, English counties all form an independent country and Wales, Brittany and Scotland become independent with Northern Ireland becoming annexed to Ireland. They all create a currency called the Celtic Pound which they all use. *His minecraft username is Squirrel719, and his youtube username is Squirrel 719, and his Steam account is Squirrely719, and his TheTopTens username is Harri666. *He knows English, and a bit of Spanish and French. Quotes *Southwesterland STRONK! *( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *I like Edible Object it is nice to eat. *Tin, open server *REMOVE K FROM PREMISES *K IS EVIL AND RIPOFF OF C *REMOVE DUBSTEP FROM PREMISES *SWAGGY SQUIRREL719 IS RIPOFF OF ME, REMOVE HIM *REMOVE MLG FILTH FROM PREMISES *Argentina invaded Falklands for no reason *Lol *Olo (Lol for a dirty situation) *Lel *Te Pepe *Te Pepe is love, te pepe is life *OMG RAREST PEPE *Wat *ERMAHGERD *WAT *Hej (Hi in Danish) *Hej Hej (Bye in Danish) *Hou (Hi in Cornish) *Monarchy>Republic *ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ *( ͡ ͡° ͡° ʖ ͡° ͡°) *╚═( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)═╝ ╚═(███)═╝ ╚═(███)═╝ .╚═(███)═╝ ..╚═(███)═╝ …╚═(███)═╝ …╚═(███)═╝ ..╚═(███)═╝ .╚═(███)═╝ ╚═(███)═╝ .╚═(███)═╝ ..╚═(███)═╝ …╚═(███)═╝ …╚═(███)═╝ …..╚(███)╝ ……╚(██)╝ ………(█) ……….* Opinions on countries *Liechtenstein, San Marino, Luxembourg, Monaco, Malta Andorra - I like mini countries, I want one *Nauru - Should fix it's obesity problem *Palau, Tonga, Vanuatu, Tuvalu, Soloman isles, Samoa, Fiji, Micronesia and Various other Pafific nations - TROPICAL ISLANDS YAY (and one of them is a kingdom! Monarchy>republic!) *Maldives and Comeros - YAY *Seychelles, Maritus - BIOT IS BRITISH *Madagascar - I like the film. *India - The Crown Jewel of Asia *Nepal - Best. Flag. Ever *Bhutan - The only country that has got off it's arse and banned tobacco, Bhutan Stronk! Indochina Culture yay! *Sri Lanka - Underrated smaller crown jewel of Asia *Pakistan - Stop hating on India and stop into corruptness. *Denmark - Denmark is exellent, marmite removers! Lego makers! Stylish furniture makers! *Sweden - IKEA IS AMAZING *Norway and Finland - Yay more pretty scandinavian countries *Russia - America has no reason to hate beautiful taigas and mountains, Russia and US should be building the bering strait bridge now though... *Germany - Almost the same as the UK! Loads of pretty medieval villages as well. Germany & UK TOGETHER FOREVER *France - Neighberinos! Also full of pretty villages. *Spain - Monarchy>republic! Republicanists are stupid! Give independence to Catalonia and Basque though. *Portugal - I have a portuguese friend! (Not on the wikia though) PORTUGAL STRONK *Italy - Stop being corrupt and give South Tyrol to Austria *Switzerland - Pretty mountains and safe from WW3! *Greece - PRETTY EXCELLENT BLUE DOME BUILDINGS ARE MY FAVOURITE, Bankrupt though *Cyprus - GREEK CYRPUS REAL CYPRUS, STOP MESSING WITH CYPRUS TURKEY *Turkey - see above *Macedonia - You are also greek, you are not slavic like the other Former Yugoslavic countries *Slovenia - Like Italy, but less corrupt and doesn't have to give clay to neighbourinos *Poland - Pretty and main character of Polandball *Estonia, Lithuania and Latvia - Pretty baltic countries *Netherlands - AMAZING KINGDOM AND VERY MODERN *Belgium - My history teacher is from here! Still a kingdom YAY *Belarus - Quiet country which could merge with Russia if the people want it to *Ukraine - Recognise Crimea as a part of Russia, the people wanted to be in Russia as well. *Ireland - Similar to us southwesterlanders *Australia and New Zealand - Amazing countries that is similar to us southwesterlanders. AUSTRALIA & NEW ZEALAND STRONK *Mexico - Nothing to do here... *North Korea - The bad one who thinks it's best *South Korea - Home of Piscesall, the much better Korea